Breaking Ties
by Croc9400
Summary: It was always Kaz and Oliver. Never was it just a singular name. But now, it has become so, leaving one of the dynamic duo hanging. As villains reach much too close to the protected walls of Mighty Med, something happens that could very well destroy their friendship forever. Happens before "There's a Storm Coming". Co-written with 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER. We don't own Mighty Med
1. I: A Catastrophe is Coming

**Chapter 1: A Catastrophe is Coming**

_Written by Croc9400_

Kaz looked over his shoulder. It seemed to be something he did more often than not now a days. He only half understood the risk when he began working at Mighty Med, but now he understood it loud and clear. Not only that, but the risk was getting higher.

Now that everyone at Mighty Med was aware of the situation with Catastrophe, and what he, or they, could do even without their powers, was unnerving. It seemed everyone who worked there looked over their shoulders; Oliver and Kaz the most.

He safely made it to school. He walked into his homeroom where Oliver was anxiously awaiting his arrival.

"Why do you keep scaring me like that, Kaz?" Oliver scolded.

"I don't know because it's fun," Kaz laughed a little. Until he saw Oliver's serious face, "oh you're serious,"

"Yes! I'm serious!" he sat back down, "the risk is getting higher every day! Life as we know it could end at any moment,"

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm keeping you on edge,"

"Why?"

"Because it's fun," Kaz laughed. Then the bell rang. The two quickly sat down as the teacher, Mr. Jackson entered the room. He took attendance, then stepped out from behind the desk. Snickers were heard rippling through the class.

"I have your permission slips for the trip next week," Mr. Jackson said. Then Kaz raised his hand, "yes, Kaz do you have a question,"

"Yes, Mr. Jackson, I do have a question," Kaz said, "do you know that your fly is open?"

Snickers went through the class as the young teacher turned red.

"No, Kaz. I did not know my fly was open," he turned around, zipped his fly, then turned back around, "can everyone focus now?"

Everyone nodded. He sighed and shook his head. Then he began handing out permission slips.

"What's that beeping?" Oliver leaned forward and asked Kaz.

"I don't know," Kaz said, "I've been hearing it since I left the house this morning,"

"Give me your phone," Oliver said, "quickly!"

Kaz slipped his phone out of his pocket, and handed it back to Oliver. After Mr. Jackson walked past him, Oliver brought the phone up to his ear. He discovered that was the source of the beeping. Oliver pulled the back of the phone off, and pulled a small, plastic chip out.

"We're in trouble," Oliver said. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone stood up, until it rang again, and a third time. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Is there a lockdown drill today?" Jordan asked.

"No. Jordan there isn't," Mr. Jackson said, "everyone get in the closet!"

Mr. Jackson went to lock the door. Since this was a science classroom, there was a rather large storage closet for them to hide in.

"What do we do?!" Oliver asked frantically.

"Give me my phone! I've got Tecton in my contacts!" Kaz said. Oliver handed Kaz his phone back, and Kaz quickly began searching through his contacts.

"How did you get Tecton's cell phone number?"

"I asked him for it," was Kaz's simple reply.

"Kaz! Put your phone away! The two of you get in the closet! Now!" Mr. Jackson rushed. Oliver and Kaz gave each other nervous glances.

"Lets just hope Horace finds out about this before whoever here, finds us," Oliver whispered as the two went to closet.

That idea was quickly forgotten when they heard footsteps. Jordan didn't realize she was squeezing Kaz's hand, and Kaz didn't object. All the lights were off. Then they heard a crash. Jordan's hand shot up over her mouth, and so did a lot of the other girls. They heard loud footsteps move throughout the room.

Kaz moved slowly towards the door. Jordan mouthed his name, and tried to hold him back. Kaz peaked under the door. He saw two combat boots, and the end of a long leather jacket. He quickly stood up, and moved back towards the group.

"Megahertz," Kaz said in Oliver's ear. It was so quiet, it was almost inaudible.

"What do we do?" Oliver whispered back.

"We wait to see if he leaves," Kaz said, "if he opens the door, I'll tackled him, and you call Tecton,"

Kaz handed Oliver his phone.

"Kaz. Don't..." Oliver didn't get to finish. The door opened, and Kaz launched himself out, tackling Megahertz to the ground. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"OLIVER!" Kaz shouted. Megahertz had gotten his bearing back, and began trying push Kaz off of him, "CALL HIM NOW!"

Kaz went back to his struggle with Megahertz, it was draining. Then he got an idea.

"Leslie!" Kaz shouted, "why do you wanna attack kids? I mean _really_? Are you _that_ lame?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm here," Megahertz said.

"I actually don't, but I think this would be the perfect place for me to learn something," Kaz said.

"There's a Catastrophe coming," Megahertz smiled. This caught Kaz off guard. Megahertz used his electrokinesis to send Kaz flying across the room. Megahertz stood up just as Tecton entered the room.

"Hello," Tecton smiled. Megahertz growled, and ran for the window. He launched himself out the window which was two stories off the ground. Tecton went to run after him, but he stopped for a moment, whispering something in Oliver's ear, then continued on.

Oliver quickly ran over to Kaz, and helped him to his feet.

"We need to get to Mighty Med," Oliver whispered, "Horace needs us,"

Kaz nodded, and the two ran out of the classroom during the confusion.

The two made their way quickly to Mighty Med, not stopping to talk to anyone. They made it quickly through until they found Horace.

"Horace," Kaz said, "Tecton said you needed us,"

"Yes, I did," Horace said, "I need to talk to you about something. Come with me to my office,"

The three set off to Horace's office.

"Very nice work by the way, Kaz. You stalled Megahertz long enough so Tecton could get there," Horace said. Kaz beamed while Oliver looked a little peeved off. They entered Horace's office, and Horace bolted the door shut.

"Boys," Horace said, "you know the threat now that Catastrophe is trying to come back, right?"

"Yes," both of them said.

"And you know how the Dyan of Nebulon can reunite Catastrophe right?"

"Yes,"

"Well, whichever humans are Catastrophe have one half of the medallion. I have the other half," Horace took it out of his pocket, and placed it on the desk, "I am thinking, it would be too risky to leave it with a super hero. I want both of you to guard it with your lives, but I want...Kaz to be the who holds onto it,"

Kaz picked the medallion up off the desk. He tucked it inside his sock, and nodded at Horace. Inside, Oliver was fuming. He had a gut feeling Kaz would lose it, even if Oliver was with him twenty-four seven. Oliver was more pissed at Kaz than he had ever been in his entire life.

The two boys stood up, and thanked Horace for the responsibilty. They left the office. Oliver was smiling. He knew he should feel happy for Kaz, but he didn't. He just felt like another huge weight was thrown on his shoulders, and he knew that Kaz's stupidity could end the world. And he knew they would be looking over their shoulders even more.


	2. II: Standings

**Chapter 2: Standings**

_Written by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER_

It had barely been more than just a few hours, but the responsibility of protection was pushing it's weight upon Oliver's shoulders. More so than Kaz's.

"Kaz, where's the-"  
"It's here."

"Kaz do-"  
"It's in my sock."

"Kaz..."

"I've got it!" his friend cried out to him in distress. Oliver let out a sigh, knowing that he was getting on his friend's short nerves. But Oliver couldn't help it. Kaz was what you would call, accident-prone. And that was the very reason that led to Oliver's worry. The last ending shifts of the hospital came close, and the two friends slowly finished up their final shifts. All the while, Oliver was still trying to comprehend the reason, the logic behind what is now his half responsibility.

How did Kaz get to keep hold of the half of the Dyan of Nebulon?

Oliver found himself tapping his pencil with the steady beat of his thoughts. Self-pity and slight obnoxiousness found it's way into his mind.

_How many times had Kaz broken something;lost something?  
Numerous._

_How many times had Kaz pressed something that he wasn't supposed to?_

_A whole lot. Actually, he even shrank his best friend once in a while too._

Maybe it was the envy talking, or possibly the tiredness from a whole day of school and work that formed the glare that was now aimed at Kaz's entering form.

"Alright, let's go. I've got to head to the Domain to pick up a comic" Kaz said, putting down his notes upon the desk. Oliver slammed his pencil down quite loudly in the now sleeping hospital. Kaz's surprised eyes looked over him, and soon turned to confusion at his friend's slightly hostile actions.

"Let's go then. The Domain closes in half an hour" Oliver replied coldly. Kaz followed along his friend, after shrugging off doctor's coat. They left the hospital without much more than a glance at each other.

Upon entering the Domain, Kaz and Oliver were set in a tense atmosphere. Kaz had no idea why he was put in such a hard position, but choose to keep his thoughts to himself. As for Oliver his reasons were lined up and ready to go, but didn't not want to waste breath talking to someone who he surely knew wouldn't listen.

They stayed for a while, shuffling quietly about the small comic store while Wallace and Clyde busied themselves at the cashier. The few stranglers became none and the Domain was soon left to only the two best friends. All the while Kaz flipped through the already memorized and read comics, his eyes flickered hesitantly over to his best friend's profile, a few steps away. Never had Kaz thought it to be so hard to talk to someone. Especially if that person was Oliver.

Every time Kaz took a nearing step, Oliver's form would pull back, or turn away. This could be taken as a silent warning of "go away". It was now Kaz's fifth attempt at trying to make peace with his best friend. Or get near him at least.

When he felt that Oliver was deeply caught up in the somewhat newly released issue of Blue Tornado's Adventures, Kaz took two quick strides and came to an abrupt stop by his friend's side. Oliver passed an odd glance over him as Kaz greeted his friend.

"Sup" Kaz tried, while Oliver nodded silently in reply.

"Dude"

"What?" Oliver replied innocently, eyes glazing over the pages that he had read over a million times.

"What's wrong?" Kaz said bluntly, finding it really tiring beating around the bush.

"Nothing" Oliver shrugged off.

"Then why are you acting this way?" Kaz questioned as he followed in sync with his friend's distancing steps. Oliver lifted his shoulders hesitantly, and Kaz groaned in frustration at his friend's attitude.

"Dude…"

"So, did you find the comic you were looking for?" said Oliver, clearly changing the topic at hand to something else.

Kaz stared at the Oliver, eyes boring lasers into his friend's profile. But his anger seemed to go unnoticed. Blowing at the air in annoyance, Kaz accepted defeat for the time, and replied in a mumble.

"No."

"Hey, we're closing up shop. Are you two done yet?" Clyde called from the cashier. Pushing an annoyed glare over to Oliver, Kaz answered for the both of them.

"Yeah"

"But aren't you-" Oliver's comment was cut off by the shaking of Kaz's head. Oliver followed his friend out of the store, not staying back for a moment to bid goodbye to Wallace or Clyde.

His hands shoved deeper into his small pockets. The cold night air left a chill crawling down each of their necks. The steps of their feet on the pavement echoed softly into the darkening day. Autumn was coming close, and winter hinted to be colder.

They each reached their block, and so split ways. Anger ran in Oliver's veins as he walked away from his friend, not at all lessening with each step. Sadness and frustration bubbled inside Kaz, as he caught only a glimpse of his friend's back before turning away himself. Though not saying it, both felt that the night seemed colder without the known presence of each other.

Doors slammed shut.


	3. III: Frozen

**Mighty Med: Breaking Ties**

**Chapter 3:**

_Written by Croc9400_

Kaz slammed his door shut only to make a point. His parents were out of town, and he had the entire house to himself. He took off his jacket and his hoodie, tossing them on the table. He moved to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Then he turned the TV on. He took his shoes off, and his socks as well. The Dyad of Nebulon fell on the ground.

Kaz laughed, and picked it up. He went to slip it into the pocket his phone normally is in, but his phone wasn't there. He stood up, and began frantically searching. The last place he had it was at The Domain.

"Shit," he got up, and ran out the door, neglecting to put shoes or a coat on. He slid the Dyad into the pocket of his pants, and took off down the street. When he arrived, the lights were still on. He sighed in relief. He pulled the door, but it was locked.

"Wallace! Clyde!" he called, banging on the door. The brothers approached the door, and unlocked it.

"What do you want?" Wallace asked.

"I just wanna look around, I think I left my phone here,"

"Aren't your feet cold?" Clyde asked him. It was just then, when he was standing still, that he realized how cold his feet were, how cold his lungs were, how cold his arms were, how cold his whole body was.

"Yes," he wheezed out.

"Come inside," Clyde said, "we'll get you some hot coco,"

Kaz only nodded, and slowly stepped inside. He collapsed on the couch, and began rubbing his feet together. Clyde brought him some steaming hot chocolate, and he quickly took a slip.

It was strange tasting, but it was warm. That was all Kaz cared about. He touched the hot mug to the warm parts of his body. His eyes began closing, his body began weakening. He didn't know why, the cold had always woken him up. He took another sip of the coco, but it burnt his throat. He dropped the mug on the ground. Then he coughed, and spit the hot liquid out of his mouth. He looked the ground, and noticed the drink was completely surrounding his feet. It wasn't burning them though, it was completely frozen under his feet.

Kaz stood, moving his bare foot over the ice. He was still tired, but he was more curious than anything. He had just made ice with his feet. He was having difficulty standing up. He was getting too tired. He decided to give in; he collapsed.

Kaz woke up laying on the pavement outside The Domain. He remember nothing of what happened. He stood up, wearing shoes and socks on his feet, and a heavy coat over his shoulders. He looked around, every light around him was out. He felt as if he should be very cold, but he wasn't.

Kaz began walking, and made it home within ten minutes. He hung the coat on the coat rack, and slipped his feet out of the shoes. He took off the socks, and tossed them on the ground. He went to take another step, but when he put his right foot down, frost formed around it.

"Woah," he said. He lifted his foot, and placed it behind him. Frost formed there as well. He pulled his foot off the ground. He placed his foot back down on the ground, and lifted his left foot. He placed it down, and frost also formed around it.

Kaz moved forward towards the table, frost forming around his feet with each step. He had to try this. He reached his hands out towards the table. He exhaled, then let his hands touch the wooden surface. Frost spread over the whole table, and to the floor surrounding it. He backed up towards the coat rack again. He slipped his feet back into the shoes, and dug through the glove box, freezing it in the process. He put gloves on his hands. He was scaring himself.

Kaz exhaled, and moved through the house to his bathroom. He closed the drain of his bathtub, thankfully it didn't freeze; the gloves stopped it. He filled the tub with burning hot water as high as with would go, then he slipped the gloves off his right hand. He stretched out his index finger towards the water. He bit his lip, and let his finger touch the water.

The entire tub froze over. The water expanded, and the tub cracked. He knew it was going to break soon. He put his entire hand on the frozen block of ice, and willed it to melt. It wouldn't melt, and the tub shattered, sending pieces flying everywhere, one hitting Kaz in the head.

He woke up laying on his bathroom. He pushed himself up on his hands, leaving a circle of frost around where he placed his right hand. He quickly pulled the glove back over his hand, and pulled himself up on the sink. He glanced in the mirror and noticed dried blood on the side of his face. He signed, and wet a washcloth. All the water that touched his gloves, and soaked through froze. He signed and wiped the dry blood off his face. He looked around at his destroyed bathtub, and the large block of ice that now stood in it's place. Then he saw a bloody piece of broken bathtub; that must've cut his face.

He thought for a second. How had he even got these powers? He remembered being at The Domain with Oliver, and Oliver being really pissed off with him. Then he came home, and his phone was missing. He went back to the Domain, and Clyde gave him hot chocolate. He when he took the second sip, he felt something pulse in his pocket that contained the Dyad of Nebulon...The Dyad of Nebulon.

Kaz's hand immediately went to the pocket he left it in. He felt his phone there, but the Dyad was gone.

"Oh god.." Kaz said, "oh god, oh god, oh GOD!"

He had lost the Dyad of Nebulon. The Dyad of freaking Nebulon. He lost it. He had to find it, but he had to get control of his powers before he could leave the house, but if Catastrophe or Megahertz found it, the world was doomed.

He pulled the gloves off his hand, and the socks off his feet. He walked through the house; running his hands along the wall. Frost covered every inch of the interior of his house within minutes. He sat down onto the couch, and closed his eyes. He envisioned in his mind, all the frost peeling off the walls, and forming in a small pile on the coffee table. He replayed the scene in his mind three times before he opened his eyes.

The frost still covered the house.


	4. IV: Frost Bitten

**Chapter 4: Frost Bitten**

_Written by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER_

Oliver sat on his bed silently, staring out into the dark night sky. His sigh hung in the silence of his bedroom. Soft moonlight spilled onto the floor, but the room was only dimly lit with the glow. His hand grabbed for the blanket besides him, made neatly in the morning, now nothing more than crumpled pile. He then tried to wrap the blanket around him as best as he could, but his efforts only frustrated him more and more, and before he knew it the blanket fell to the floor in a heap, following soon his pillows. Oliver threw, continuously, or that was until he felt that it was enough.

Everything that was once on his bed was laying, scattered about his room. The boy that stood amidst the mess slowly met the floor as well. The burn of pain from overusing his weary limbs, the sadness and lingering anger at Kaz.

_Kaz_.

Why was his mind cursed to always think of Kaz? From the moment he got home till presently, Oliver's thoughts revolved only about Kaz and the Dyad of Nebulon. Leaning on the base of his bed, Oliver took in a deep breath, as his thoughts came rolling in.

_Why did Kaz have to get the Dyad of Nebulon?  
Why could it not have been me?  
But...Then again, we are sharing the responsibility. Right?  
Or is it all on Kaz?  
So if he loses it then it's not my fault?_

_So what if the Dyad of Nebulon is lost._

His last thought was unsettling. Oliver snapped out of his daze, as he took in the real chaos and dangers that would come if the Dyad of Nebulon was lost. That is _**if **_the Dyad was lost. He found himself picturing scenes of disaster and pain from the evil doings in the comics. But the hero would always come to save everyone at the end of the day. However they were the heros.

Oliver and Kaz.

Oliver looked about his room, debating silently what to do. It was late, and a school night. Once again Oliver's eyes flickered about his bedroom and quickly, silently he grabbed jeans a new shirt and a warm sweater. Putting everything on as fast as he could, Oliver then slowly pulled open his bedroom door. He took a hesitant step out into the hallway, pulling door close softly. After hearing the door click, it was then that Oliver began to creep down the stairs. The walk took longer than he expected and by the time he was slipping on his shoes, the house was thrown into complete darkness. Oliver fumbled blindly with the doorknob. After thinking, he raced to the kitchen nearby. Now, he no longer cared much for silence.

He pulled at drawers, flung open cabinets that is until he finally found what he was looking for. The small flashlight looked untrustworthy as he held it in his grip, but what more could he possibly do? From all the noise that he created, his parents would surely come down to check and he would be caught if he stayed a moment longer. Oliver ran back to the front door in the darkness, opening the front door and stepping out into the coldness of a Wednesday night.

-x-

A frost covered house mocked him.

The cold night nipped at his face occasionally, yet, he wasn't bothered.

-x-

Oliver never realized how far the walk was from his to Kaz's house. He always assumed that they were short, quick. Instead, reality made it very clear that it was long and eternal. He let out his sixth sigh of the five minutes he'd been walking, rubbing his hands up and down the outside of his sweater to create warmth. Warmth that he desperately needed. Oliver quickened his pace as he made out who the blurry figure in the distance was. He almost cried out in happiness, but that thought quickly faded out of his mind.

He came to a stop just a few feet behind his former best friend. Kaz was standing outside in cold weather without even a sweater. He just stood there on the front lawn, his body unprotected from the cold by his thin pajamas. Oliver took a daring step closer, and realized his friend stood entirely still. A flash of worry crossed his mind and edged closer, as he dared. Still Kaz was solid. Oliver reached out, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Big mistake.

In a moment's instant, Kaz's right hand was holding Oliver's arm in a death grip and he was pinned to the ground. Oliver let out a shout of agony, as a wave of freezing cold pain passed over him. Black dots clouded his vision, but he willed them away, blinking rapidly to do so. When his vision cleared, Oliver came face to face with Kaz, usual brown eyes tinted ice blue. Oliver breathed heavy and let out a pained gasp as the freezing cold leash, let go of his arm. Oliver grabbed at the arm, taking in deep heavy breaths as Kaz moved away from Oliver. Kaz gave an outstretched hand and Oliver grabbed it, and was pulled up to his feet. Kaz crept a short distance away then, as Oliver examined himself. He pushed up the sleeve of his right and his eyes widened in a newfound fear.

His whole entire forearm was deep purple. His fingers felt numb. It was as if he had plunged his whole arm into a pile of fresh ice and left it there for hours. Confusion was all he felt, and that worsened all the more, when he laid eyes on the frost covered house in front of him.


	5. V: Blue

**Chapter 5: Blue**

_Written by Croc9400_

Kaz walked away from his best friend, or at least he thought that was his best friend. Everything was fuzzy to him. Oliver was like a distant memory to him. He kept moving down the street, away from Oliver.

"Kaz!" Oliver yelled, "Kaz! KAZ!"

Oliver began hurrying after him. There was no way Oliver was letting Kaz leave. Not now. Something had happened. Something that wasn't supposed to happen; something that had changed Kaz. Changed him into something different; something dangerous. Oliver was worried for his own safety, but he was more worried for the safety of his best friend. He managed to catch up to Kaz, and Oliver put his hand on his friend's shoulder. It was cold.

"Kaz, are you ok?" Oliver asked. Kaz spun around, and flung his arm out. Ice flew from his fingers, and hit Oliver, throwing him back. Kaz's eyes were black emotionless pits. He felt nothing, and remembered nothing. He approached his former best friend with only one thing on his mind. Kill Oliver.

Kaz walked down the street towards Oliver, who was laying on the ground. Kaz raised his hand, and ice spires began rising out of the ground. They began forming a solid cage around Oliver. It was barely tall enough for him to sit up in. Not to mention it was cold. Kaz closed the top just as Oliver was coming around. Kaz turned, and walked away.

He went around the corner. That is where he met Wallace and Clyde. They each had one half of the Dyad of Nebulon. They were standing still, ready to connect them.

"After this is done," Clyde said, "we're getting him a cool costume,"

"Absolutely," Wallace said. Kaz said nothing. He had no desire to. No one had told him to. He watched as the brother's halves grew closer. Deep down, the real Kaz was yelling at himself to get them to stop, but his body would not respond. His body would not move.

"Stop!" Kaz had fought enough to get that one word out. Then his entire body was immediately taken over by the foreign invader in his brain.

"What was that?" Wallace asked. Kaz said nothing.

"Answer the freakin question!" Clyde spat.

"I said stop," Kaz said, "but it meant nothing,"

Wallace only nodded. Then a gust of wind blew threw. When it was over, both halves of the Dyad were gone. The brothers looked up, and saw Tecton standing there, along with Captain Atomic and Titanio.

"ATTACK!" Clyde shouted.

Kaz stepped forward, and extended his arm. Ice flew from it, and completely encased Tecton. Captain Atomic ran to the ice cage surrounding Oliver, and broke it. Inside, the boy was unconscious, and cold. Captain Atomic lifted him out, and Titanio began thawing Tecton. It was done, and the two of them stepped towards Kaz, Wallace, and Clyde. It was too dark for anyone to recognize anyone else.

"Are you going to surrender now?" Tecton asked. Snow began whirling around the two villains, and Kaz until it was impossible to see them. When the snow disappeared the three were gone.

"Who were they?" Titanio asked.

"I don't know," Tecton said, "I didn't get a good look at either of them,"

"Guys!" Captain Atomic said, "we need to get him back to Mighty Med. He's too cold. He might be dead,"

The three made their way towards Mighty Med, trying desperately to keep Oliver warm.

"They now have both halves of the Dyad of Nebulon!" Wallace yelled, "now we're even further to getting it than we were before,"

The three sat inside the darkened Domain. All the windows were covered, and the door was bolted shut. The sign on the door said closed.

"I told you we should have done it here," Clyde said. He was in the process of making Kaz a costume, "should we cover his face?"

"Yes," Wallace said, "make them think we have him kidnapped. They'll do whatever we ask,"

"Or we could just send him in there, and have him destroy everything, and take the Dyad by force, or at least unite it,"

"I like that idea better," Wallace said.

"How many of my friends are you going to make me kill?" Kaz asked.

"Only the ones who get in our way," Clyde said.

"Did the serum wear off that quickly?" Wallace asked.

"What serum?" Kaz stood up. It was definitely wearing off. They were losing control of the boy's mind. Wallace quickly took a vial of light blue liquid out from behind the counter. He handed it to Kaz.

"Drink this," Wallace said. Kaz, who was still partially under mind control, had to obey. He popped the top off the vial. He tilted his head back, and let all the liquid fall into his mouth. He gagged as he swallowed the last bit of it. Then he stood utterly still.

"We've got about eight hours," Wallace said. Clyde stepped forward, and handed Kaz the finished costume. Kaz went into the back of the store to put it on.

He emerged in the costume. It was leather, and a deep shade of blue. The pants hugged his legs, as they traveled to his ankles, only to open up there. He wore combat boots that increased his height by two inches. His top half was much different. It consisted only of a tight, leather t-shirt, but there were armbands in the patterns of flying snowflakes that snaked down his arms, and onto the tops of his hands, looping around his middle fingers. There was a cloak that went over his shoulders, and down the back of him. The cloak was velvet, but had a pattern imprinted on it similar to the one running down his arms. A mask went across his eyes, which were now the color of his costume, and down over his nose. A hood attached to the cloak that went over his head. When he stood completely still, no part of his body was visible.

"That's perfect," Wallace smiled.

"I know," Clyde said, "now go find the two halves of the Dyad of Nebulon and unite them. Kill anyone who gets in your way,"

Kaz stepped forward towards the door. The cloak blew opened as he walked towards the door, and pushed it open.


	6. VI: Before and Now

**Chapter 6:**

_Written by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER_

"_Oliver…"_

"_C'mon!"_

"_He'll be fine. He's going to push through."_

Words of reassurance passed by his ears in a barely audible echo. The voices were unsure, frightened. More so frightened. Oliver's whole body was numb with a cold chill that wouldn't go away. In his blurry half dreamlike vision of the world, he saw orange lights and soft warm breezes that would graze his skin, but never was strong enough to surpass the outside of his body.

"_There's some color now…"_

Despite his face returning to it's natural color, despite his limbs no longer feeling frozen, he was still cold. Blankets may be piled onto him, heaters may have been put to the highest setting, but the coldness had seeped into his bones, creating a whole new weakness that Oliver wasn't sure he was able to conquer. The blast of cold that gripped his body so tightly, wouldn't let go and Oliver was forced to endure it's wrath.

"Oliver?"

He groaned at the question of his name, blinking and shielding his eyes away from a light above that shone much too straightly into his just awakened eyes.

"He's awake!"

Many voices buzzed around him, muttering and talking in hushed whispers. He blinked his eyes again and they slowly opened to the faces of Horace, Skylar, Alan and three superheroes. Oliver tried to speak, but it was an unexplainable struggle. His jaw felt clamped shut by the cold.

"Oliver, it's okay. Just rest" Horace reassured, putting a strong hand on the boy's arm.

"Thank you…" Oliver managed to wheeze out, as he looked at Captain Atomic, Titanio and Tecton.

"Save your energy" interrupted Skylar, sending a glance at the three superheroes. Captain Atomic stepped forward then, placing a reassuring hand on Oliver's shoulder. But the boy quickly flinched away. Captain Atomic stepped back, large eyes staring at Oliver in confusion. Blue eyes looked up to the hero, but pulled away as pain took hold of his arm. Slowly, the world around him was drifting out of his consciousness.

"_Hey, Oliver, stay with us now…"_

"_Oliver?!"_

-x-

Small bits of light began breaking away from a dark sky above him. It was early morning, the start of a new day, but too early for any human to be awake.

Yes, any _human_.

But Kaz wasn't human, he was better than that, he was powerful. He was...something. With each echoing step upon the pavement, Kaz was farther and farther away from the Domain and closer to Mighty Med. His mind was drowning in a pit of cold, numbing pain. Thoughts of his past self always seemed to be obscured by the hunger of power that had overtaken his mind. It was also the cause of the little feeling that he had, fading until it seemed practically nonexistent.

He sighed into the early dawn of a new day, knowing that something was going to come that would make everything impossible to ever go back to the way that it was.

Whatever the past was, Kaz couldn't be sure.

-x-

Oliver blinked rapidly, eyes searching for any familiar face around him, but what looked more like blurry blobs instead. For a moment, he was panic filled, hands blindly gripping at whatever it was around him that provided a stable hold. Voices lingered above him, and soon they began to unwind into words, making sense to his hazy mind.

"...I…" Oliver stuttered, recovering from the sudden unbearable wave of cold pain. Horace cast Oliver a worried stare, but he just pushed it aside.

"You just rest now kid" said Tecton, followed by a nod from Titanio. Oliver managed a nod, and was surprised to see the three superheroes each take an open seat in the small room that Oliver was staying in. After all that he was going through, Oliver smiled. Soft, comforting warmth filled him from inside, as his eyes gazed over the three superheroes, occupied by the little things they were each doing.

Much too soon, did that relieved smile have to fade.


	7. VII: The Dyad of Nebulon

**Chapter 7: The Dyad of Nebulon**

_Written by Croc9400_

A mist began seeping under the door. Oliver was the only one who noticed. He sat up in his bed. He swung his legs over the bed, and placed his bare feet on the floor. He went to push himself off the bed, but he immediately fell back down. That got Captain Atomic's attention.

"Why are you getting up?" he asked.

"The mist!" Oliver pointed. Captain Atomic was the first superhero to notice the mist. He tapped Tecton's shoulder, and pointed. Tecton was talking to Titanio, and the three of them stood, staring at the mist. Captain Atomic moved towards the mist, and extended his hand towards it. He put his hand through it.

"It's cold," Captain Atomic said.

"Why did you touch it?" Tecton asked.

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't poisonous,"

"Well that could've been really bad,"

Everyone in the ER had noticed the mist seeping under the door. Oliver sat up in the bed. The group of heroes stood in front of him, but he could still see the door. Then the doors went flying off their hinges. Flying in both directions. A hooded figure entered the room.

He wore a deep blue cloak that cover his body, until he extended his arms. When he did, ice shot from his hands. Spires grew up both walls.

"That's the guy who attacked us earlier!" Titanio said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Tecton said, and flew into the air. Titanio pulled his helmet down, and began stomping towards him. The hooded figure, who just so happened to be Kaz, stepped forward. He placed his hands on Titanio's suit, and let the ice surround him. The ice froze the circuits within the suit, and the entire thing shut down. He couldn't move his body, or his exoskeleton. It got colder.

"I am looking for the Dyad of Nebulon," his voice was deeper, and more booming. The mask he wore disguised his voice, "give it to me, and nobody else will get hurt,"

"No one is hurt!" Captain Atomic shouted smugly.

"Or so you think," Kaz said. He walked forward, towards the back of the hospital. During the commotion, someone had moved Oliver out of the ER. Kaz stopped when he passed Horace. He stepped back, and stood in front of him.

"You," Kaz pointed to Horace, but two teenagers stepped in front of him. Alan and Skylar.

"You are not going anywhere near him," Alan said. He extended his hand, and lifted Kaz into the air. Kaz laughed.

"Seriously?" He shot out his hand, and ice flew into Alan's body. He collapsed. Kaz began falling to the ground. He did a flip in mid-air and landed perfectly on his feet. A snow cloud came up around his feet when he landed.

"Do you even want to try, powerless mortal?" Kaz asked Skylar. She was a bit taken aback by this, but she held her ground. Kaz placed a hand on her shoulder, and she was immediately encased in ice. He pushed her down.

"Anybody else?" Kaz asked. Tecton looked down from his place in the rafters. Horace slowly shook his head when Kaz's back was turned. Tecton remained still. Kaz looked back at Horace, who held out his hand.

"Are you trying to freeze me old man?" Kaz asked, almost laughing, "my entire body is made of ice. I _am_ frozen. You can't freeze _me_ but I can freeze you,"

Kaz blew from his mouth. Frost came out, and surrounded the director of the hospital. He froze solid, a block of ice surrounding him. One half of the Dyad of Nebulon came shooting out of the ice block, and into Kaz's hand. Kaz smiled under his hood, and walked out of the main room. He created a thick wall of ice in the doorway. As he was walking down the hallway, another block began forming in front of the other entrance to the back of the hospital. Tecton, the only non-injured, non-frozen superhero left, flew through the gap just as it closed.

Kaz walked down the hall. He let one hand run along the wall, the other hand held the Dyad. It glowed brighter as he got closer to the other half. He sensed someone following him, and he took his one hand off the wall. He stopped walking a moment, then he just raised his hand, and an ice wall formed between him and Tecton, who was following him. Tecton ran up to try and catch the wall before it closed, but he was unable to. Kaz turned around, and smirked at his trapped opponent. He continued walking. He was about to turn into the training room when the ice behind him shattered.

Kaz turned in awe at Tecton. His old self wouldn't be surprised, but his new 'invincible' self was. Kaz was ready to face his opponent. Kaz leap of Tecton, who had come running at him, fists extended. Kaz shot ice from his hands at Tecton's back, but Tecton turned, and shielded the blast with his arms.

"You're good," Kaz said. He pulled a knife out of his shoe, and ran at the superhero. He wouldn't let any of Tecton's long range attacks hit him. He got close enough for the two of them to collide. Kas kneed him in the stomach, and stomped on his foot. Tecton gave Kaz a punch to the face. He stumbled back a step.

Tecton went to fly into the air, but Kaz ran and grabbed on to him. Tecton lifted the two of them off the floor, and began flying around rapidly, trying to throw Kaz off. Kaz was getting dizzy. Using the last bit of his strength, he jammed the knife into Tecton's back, and fell off. His hood fell off his head as he hit the ground. Tecton fell as well, ten feet away.

"You think your knife can damage _me_?" Tecton asked, reaching to take out the knife, but he couldn't grab it. It was stuck between his shoulder blades.

"It's gold, my friend," Kaz smiled. Strands of his hair had begun to turn white. His eyes were no longer back, but the same shade as his costume, "there is no one to find you. I sealed off the corridor. There's only one other person down this corridor, and I'm gonna kill 'em,"

Kaz turned, and walked away. Tecton tried to go after him, but couldn't stand up. He had lost too much blood. He laid down on his stomach.

Kas entered the training room. Oliver sat on the couch, scared for his life.

"Kaz?" Oliver said, standing up. He held the couch for support in one hand, and the Dyad of Nebulon in the other.

"Who the hell is Kaz?" Kaz asked. He fired ice from his fingers, and froze the boy's bare feet to the ground, and his hand to the couch. He formed a small ball of ice in his hand, and moved towards Oliver. Kaz took the Dyad, and placed the ball of ice in front of the boy's heart.

"If you do anything, that ball with fly into your heart, and you'll die a slow and painful death," Kaz turned away. He extended a hand, and the entire room covered itself in frost. Kaz took out the other half of the Dyad, and brought them in front of each other.

"Kaz!" Oliver shouted. Kaz turned and faced the boy, "please don't do this! Think about what you're doing! Kaz!" Oliver said. Kaz lowered the halves of the Dyad, "please come back! I know you're in there!"

Tears began streaming down Oliver's face. Kaz froze them. Then his eyes turned black once more, and he combined the two halves the Dyad of Nebulon. Then he ran from the room. He heard shouting coming from the end of the hall he had come from, so he ran out the other, then flung himself out the window. He was falling, but then he vanished into thin air.


	8. VIII: Shattered Core

**Chapter 8: Shattered Core**

_Written by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER_

Steps. Yes, that's what they were. It must be, had to be. He tried to roll over, but the a cold pain emanated inside his chest, grasping at his lungs. Oliver curled up tighter finding the task of breathing a sudden difficulty. The boy curled up into a tight ball, eyes forced closed with thoughts that would only torture him the longer he waited in darkness.

"_No one is hurt." Captain Atomic's voice was so confident, so sure. But only after catching the muffled beginning of a reply, did Oliver feel the world beneath him move about. Oliver's frantic eyes looked to the side to meet Skylar's soft brown orbs, silently telling him to be quiet. That everything would be fine. On the other side was Alan, helping to push his bed out of the E.R as the sound of destruction echoed loudly behind him, and he but a useless normo._

"_Here, just, stay here for now." "But where are you going?" Oliver questioned his friends, who had placed him on the couch of the training room. They left without a reply, sure that Oliver already knew the answer. The door of the training room came to a close, and all Oliver was was a boy encased in fear, loneliness and despair. But it was in the midst of thoughts of self pity and lack of confidence that Oliver felt a hard edge press against the side of his stomach. Looking down, he reached into the deep pocket of his jacket to find what he least expected to see. _

_The Dyad of Nebulon._

"_K-Kaz" the name barely escaped his mouth, hand taking hold of the couch for support that was much needed. Oliver found himself staring in shocked horror, at what his best friend had become. With the training room door left ajar, Oliver's eyes were greeted with the bleeding body of a superhero and an ice covered hospital. _

"_Who the hell is Kaz?"_

Oliver screamed in agony, a hand clutching his much too cold body.

"_If you do anything, that ball will fly into your heart, and you will die a slow and painful death"_

It was as if with each thought that he knew, each secret that had been exposed to him, what was left of his physical self was weared down by a freezing cold storm within himself, trapping him in a cage of eternal hell. Oliver blinked, eyes opening to great the faces of strangers. Grim strangers. He pushed himself off harshly, from the position he was found in, but only fell to the floor in a heap. Hands lifted him up with no care, and Oliver was too weary from pain to object the moving of his cold body elsewhere. Fresh tears poured over the frozen ones on his face, as Oliver took in his shattering world.

Tecton was the first he saw. The hero's face drifted in and out of pained consciousness, while doctors buzzed above him doing nothing to help. Oliver wished he could scream out, tell them that he could help, that he could do something. But the real truth was he couldn't. It was impossible for him.

He suddenly came to an abrupt stop, as the strangers behind him holding him back. The world moved in slow-motion for a moment. Oliver stared. Two people in uniforms of black were pushing a large blue and grey exoskeleton out of the hospital. It was entirely covered in ice. _Why wasn't anyone doing anything? _Oliver followed the moving suit, but only for so long, before he was once again being led to somewhere unknown.

Emotions welled up inside of him with each scene of destruction that he saw. It was a dream come true when Kaz and Oliver discovered Mighty Med, but now everything that had seemed to awesome, so unbelievably unreal, was now a nightmare reality. It may have only been a glimpse, but it was enough for him to stop the two strangers by his side. It was a glimpse of bright pink, and clear sky blue. In a haze Oliver struggled out of the grasp two hard hands, pressing his face against the small window of a closed door.

Her skin was pale, body stuck within a block or ice. Eyes closed. Large jagged pieces of ice were shattered around her feet. _She's cold._ The last reassurance, the last piece of hope, simply broke. Oliver emitted a cry. The world around him crashing down with nothing he could do. His friend was an enemy that couldn't be counted on, role models were now just frozen blocks of ice. Everything was blurry before his eyes, unclear from the wave of emotions that had overtaken the only firm grip of consciousness that Oliver had left.

-x-

It was a moment of falling through thin air that caught the new villain off guard. But quickly, he caught himself out of the haze, shooting a hard block of ice to land upon. Still, he was high up. And so he shot step after step of ice, creating a long staircase that would lead to the sidewalk. Kaz could care less who saw. A soft breeze lifted his long blue cape off the ground, keeping it away from the dirt that would be found on it. If Kaz was tired, he didn't feel it; the same numb, dullness was always within him. It was all that he felt, and for now it was all that he knew.

Morning was within his grasp; the start of a new day for a few stranglers but not yet to many. Kaz's steps echoed across the pavement and soon he found himself standing at the door of The Domain. He raised his glove fist to the glass door, prepared to knock, when a wave of unsteadiness hit him. Kaz put his foot back to steady himself, eyes blinking rapidly behind his mask. It was after a few moments did he hear soft breathing. His own, suffocated breathing from behind a mask.

_What are you doing? Take off the mask!_ His hand wouldn't move to meet the command. _What? What's going on?! Why am I here? _Kaz's mind was on the verge of exploding with questions, but they were all silenced when his eyes caught Clyde's face through the cracks of the mask. The door of the Domain opened for him to enter.

-x-

Oliver stared, eyes blank, thoughts in deep misery. Oliver had just finished a one-sided conversation with his companion, Alan, who did most of the talking. Once in a while, a bold blink would be his only words.

Alan was in pain. Oliver knew so, felt so by the long pauses that he would take during that one-sided conversation. As Oliver lost himself in the isolation of his thoughts, he heard a soft muffled sound. Curiosity was what urged him to turn his head towards Alan, just to catch the boy muffling his pain with the sleeve of his sweatervest. But to hold in the cough proved great difficulty, and Oliver's eyes widened as he saw the smudge of red that he appeared on Alan's grey sleeve. Oliver met with Alan's frantic eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Alan just turned away.

_Say no more. It won't help._


	9. IX: Fire

**Chapter 9: Fire**

_Written by Croc9400_

Clyde opened the door to The Domain, and grabbed Kaz's collar. He pulled Kaz inside quickly, and shut the door.

"Do you have the Dyad?" he asked. Kaz didn't want to nod, but he couldn't lie. He had to nod. He didn't want to do anything, but he did. He nodded.

"Where is it?" Wallace walked out of the back of the store. Kaz reached into the pocket of his cloak, and felt the Dyad in one piece. His will was returning to him. He froze the Dyad and took it out of his pocket.

"It's right here," Kaz said. Then the door opened. All three turned. Jordan was standing there.

"KAZ?!" she said, "where have you been?! Everyone's been worried sick! And what are you wearing?! And what happened to your hair?!"

"Jordan! Run! Now!" Kaz threw the Dyad towards the ground. Clyde dove for it. Kaz went to run after Jordan, but Wallace grabbed him by his hair, which had more white in it than before. He pulled his head down, exposing the back of his neck. Wallace took a syringe from his pocket. Kaz let out a sharp cry of pain as the blue contents of the syringe were emptied into his bloodstream, via the syringe buried deep into his neck. Wallace removed the Syringe, and Kaz slowly stood back up. Clyde had caught the Dyad, and was now standing next to his brother. Jordan was standing at the doorway, shocked by what had just happened.

"Kill her," Clyde said, "and anyone who sees you,"

Kaz began walking towards Jordan.

"Kaz. What are you doing?" she asked. Kaz just kept walking towards her. She then realized there was nothing she could do, and she ran.

"We can't combine ourselves until we both touch the bare Dyad," Clyde said

"I know, but how do we melt _Kaz's _ice?" Wallace asked.

"There is one person in the universe I know who could melt magical ice,"

"I'm aware of that, but I bet you she's there now thawing everybody, and it would be entirely too risky to send Kaz there, or go ourselves. We need to think of something else,"

"Wait a minute. We accidentally gave Kaz powers, which is why the serum didn't originally kill him, right?"

"Yeah..."

"He was really cold when that happened, and covered in ice. What if we try doing that to someone else, but with heat and fire instead!"

"Clyde, you are a genius,"

"I know I am,"

"But do we just take someone off the streets, or what do we do?" Wallace crossed his arms, and put a hand on his chin.

Clyde smiled, "We tell Kaz not to kill Jordan,"

Solar Flare had arrived at the hospital after she heard about the attack on the news for superheroes. Everyone was running around like mad. At least the people still left unfrozen, the ones who were two scared, injured, or weak to go up against Kaz. She immediately took charge.

"Listen up!" she shouted, "I am going to melt the ice walls. I want everybody who needs to be thawed, brought into the ER, and placed on a bed. Work on anyone else who needs to be healed,"

She walked to the ice wall, and began thawing it. It took longer than it usually did to thaw ice, which she found strange.

"It's magical," a young nurse walked up to her, "a man with ice powers came in, and froze everything. He was looking for the Dyad of Nebulon. He ran into the back, and created the wall,"

"Really? That's interesting. Who else was back here?"

"Tecton and Oliver," she said. Solar Flare nodded. Then she heard someone from the back call her name. She ran into the train where Oliver was still frozen to the couch and floor. Tears still coming from his eyes, some freezing as they touched the others. She quickly ran over and melted the ice around his frozen feet, and hand. She didn't notice the small ball of ice near his heart.

"Bring him to a room and keep him warm," she said, then she turned to Oliver, "I will be back to warm you with my heat in a little bit,"

All Oliver could do was nod. He was afraid to speak, not knowing what Kaz's definition of 'anything' was. He wanted Solar Flare's undivided attention before he even began to speak. He just let the nurses lift him onto a bed, and push him out of the training room. He saw a puddle of blood on the floor as they went down the hall. He tried not to imagine who it was. When they passed the ER, he saw a large blue suit lying frozen on the ground. He gasped in horror, as he knew who it was. He put his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, hoping it would all just go away.

Solar Flare reentered the ER. Only three bodies were laying on beds, and one on the floor. The bodies of Alan Diaz, Horace Diaz, Skylar Storm, and Titanio's suit with him inside laid in the ER. She surveyed the three, and went to Horace, who she knew would be the easiest to thaw. She placed her hands on his core, and lit her hands ablaze. The ice slowly began dripping from the rest of his body as his core warmed. Soon his head was free, and he began gasping for breath. Once he was completely unfrozen, he used the rest of his energy to sit up.

"Lay down, Horace," Solar Flare said, "we're going to move you off to a side room, and we'll have someone brief you on the situation,"

Horace just nodded, and laid back down. Solar Flare signalled to a few nurses who began pushing Horace from the ER. Then she moved to Titanio, laying on the floor. She surveyed his suit, and where it was frozen. First, she placed a finger along the neckline, it melted the ice there, so she could take his helmet off. His face was completely frozen. His lips were blue, and there was ice particles on his eyebrows and eyelashes. His eyes were close. He forced one of his eyes open, and looked at it.

"He's in hypothermic shock," she cut the suit open, and nurses lifted his boy out, and onto a bed, "begin warming his body, and try to get him out of the shock. I will be there to help as soon as I can,"

They nodded, and Solar Flare then moved onto Alan.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, "he's not frozen,"

"On the outside, no," someone said, "but the ice man shot ice into his body. He's freezing from the inside out,"

"Ok. Take him into the room with Oliver. I think I can fix this, but it'll take some time," Solar Flare said. Alan did nothing as he was pushed away. Then she moved onto Skylar. She was in multiple pieces on the bed. Her left arm was completely shattered up to her neck, and her right was broken off at the elbow. There were many pieces surrounding her left leg, but it didn't break completely in half. Little bits and pieces were missing here and there, but her left arm was the largest problem.

"Ok. This is a difficult one," she said, "I can thaw her, but her limbs will not reattach without surgery, and she will begin to bleed out. She needs to be completely prepped for surgery, with someone who knows her structure well. But she could possibly begin to melt on her own, since she is in multiple pieces. The only thing we can do is keep her cold until we find someone who can do this. Since this is magical ice, there is no way to know how or if cold air will affect it. We need to find someone fast,"

"Oliver knows her structure like the back of his hand," a nurse said.

"I'll go talk to him. In the meantime, take her somewhere cold. It's worth a shot,"

The last of the nurses in the ER nodded, and pushed Skylar down the hall. Solar Flare followed them, for they were going in the direction of Oliver and Alan's room. Her bed passed the room just before she walked in. Alan was laying on his bed, struggling to keep his mouth closed.

"Does it really hurt that much?" she asked. He only nodded.

"He's been biting himself to keep himself from coughing," it was the first thing Oliver had said since before Kaz left. Solar Flare nodded. She then placed her hands together, and produced a small ball of fire.

"Alan. I am going to put this ball into your mouth, and it will split into two. One will go down your esophagus, the other down your windpipe. It should thaw any ice inside your body. You are going to feel a pain like you have never felt before. It might not work though. We can't put you under because that would kill you instantly. With the cold, putting you to sleep with give the ice direct access to your brain and heart. If we don't do anything, the ice will definitely kill you within a few hours. The fireball could also kill you, but it's your best chance of survival. Do you want me to do it?"

"Horace," Alan managed to say in the raspiest voice Oliver had ever heard.

"He's going to be fine," Solar Flare said, "do you want me to do it?"

Alan only nodded.

"I'm going to bring you somewhere a little more private," she pushed him from the room, and into the empty one next door. She called for one of the nurses to get his uncle. He opened his mouth, and Solar Flare placed the ball in with a small regret. He closed his mouth, and was still for a moment. Then the screaming started. The boy screamed and screamed. She felt so horrible putting the boy in so much pain. She stayed with him until his uncle arrived, sitting in a wheel chair. There was a look of pure horror on his face when he saw the state of his nephew. Solar Flare left them.

She walked back into Oliver's room where he was laying on the bed. He sat up when she walked in. The ball of ice still glued to his heart.

"Oliver," she said, sitting down next time him, "how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," he said, "I was in the room with him. I was in the room with him when he-AH!"

The ice ball began advancing into his body. He shut his mouth, and had no intention to say anything. The ball moved back.

"What was that?" she asked.

"This!" Oliver pointed to the ball, and it began moving into his body again. He shouted in agony, and flipped his body over, clutching his heart. The little ball receded so it sat stationary where it start. Solar Flare reached for it, but when she touched it, she yelped in pain, and her arm began turning to ice.

"No! No! No!" Oliver said. Solar Flare lifted her hand, and began melting the ice on her other arm. She caught up to the ice until it was completely gone from her body.

"It was K..." Oliver began, but the ice ball moved into his body again. He turned away, and cleared the thought from his mind. After the pain subsided. He raised his hand in the air and wrote out 'az' in the air with his finger. Solar Flare gasped.

"Tell everyone," he said, "please. I know more, but I can't tell. This ball has a mind of its own. He's under mind control, I think, I _hope_. We can change him back, and he could get rid of it,"

"Ok. I have a favor to ask you as well," she said, "I need you to help conduct a surgery,"

"On who?" he said.

"Skylar," she said.

"Why?" Oliver immediately perked up, "what happened to her?!"

"You should just come with me," she said.

When they entered the hallway, they could hear Alan, who was still screaming. Neither of them said a word as they moved down the hallway. Solar Flare opened the door to the frozen room where she laid.

"Oh my god..." Oliver said, stepping into the room, ignoring the cold.

"Oh my god!" Solar Flare ran inside, and looked at her body.

"She's melting. We need to do this surgery. Now,"

Kaz had followed Jordan into the empty strip mall. It was lucky deserted at this early hour, but Jordan had of course come before school. The wrong time. He followed her away from the store, and out towards the town. He placed a hand on the ground, and the entire thing froze over, creating a slippery sheet of ice. She slipped, and fell, slicing her cheek on the curb in the process. Kaz shot ice from her hands, freezing her feet to the ground. He walked over to her, and towered over her.

"Kaz, please. Don't," she squeaked out. Kaz bent down, and created a small ball of ice in his hand. He placed it in front of her heart, and pushed it in. She screamed in pain as it slowly entered her body. He stood up and left her slowly dying. Then the phone Clyde had given him rang. Kaz picked it up.

"Do not kill Jordan," Clyde said quickly, "we need her,"

Kaz raised his hand, and the ice ball came out of Jordan's body, and landed softly in his hand.

"Bring her back here. Now," Clyde hung up. Kaz put the phone away, and walked towards Jordan. He thawed her feet, and she quickly stood up. Kaz shot a string of ice towards her, and it wrapped around her arm. He pulled her towards him, and grabbed her hand, breaking the ice chain.

"Do not do anything," he placed the ice ball in front of her heart, "or you will die a slow and painful death,"

She said nothing. He formed two small ice balls in his hand, and threw them towards the bushes. One hit the man and the other the woman who had watched the entire scene, slowly killing them.


	10. X: Pain

**Chapter 10:**

_Written by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER_

"_AHHH!"_

"Now?" Oliver could barely stand up straight, how was he supposed to help put Skylar's pieces back together?

"There is no other choice Oliver" Solar Flare answered softly, but sternly, the mask she wore hiding any emotion that she had let escape. Oliver managed a stuttered 'okay' and in an instant two nurses and 3 doctors entered the room, ready at Solar Flare's orders.

Once everyone was assembled, the room fell into a brief silence, that is once Solar Flare spoke up again. "I'm going to need you all to listen to this boy right here" two hands came to rest upon Oliver's shoulders as a pause made its way into the conversation. "I'll help need be, or if anything goes out of line. But you all have to trust Oliver. He knows Skylar, and he is the only hope that we have of saving her." Solar Flare's words made Oliver's knees turn to mush, and it took all of his might not to fall to the floor right then and there. Instead he slowly edged his way towards Skylar's side.

"Good luck."

"Mhmm."

With one last glimpse at Oliver's pale face, Solar Flare turned away and left the room, letting the door shut softly behind her.

-x-

It was only a step out of the E.R when Solar Flare's ears caught a bloodcurdling scream echo down the hall of the hospital. She raced towards the sound, it's pain felt stronger with each nearing step. The fears that Solar Flare had tried to hide began to come to life, when she realized the cries of pain were from Alan's room.

Solar Flare pushed the door open without a second thought in her mind, the knob slamming hard into the wall, sending a harsh crackle into the room. But the opening of the door was practically soundless under Alan's screams of pain. Solar Flare's eyes widened at the sight that laid in front of her. Horace barely recovered over his own injuries, was sitting besides Alan's bed, holding the boy down while he thrashed in pain.

"Horace,..What are you doing here?" Solar Flare questioned, he was supposed to be resting. Alan's screamed answered her question instead and he jolted up in the bed, his eyes wide. She ran to Horace's side, grabbing hold of Alan's left arm, Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks, and his arms felt much too warm to be called Flare was about to question Horace more, but her eyes caught his sad and fearful stare at Alan's pained form, fighting for his life. She saw him holding back his own pain, as so not to hurt his nephew when he could still tell the difference between a reality and a dream.

"_I...I...__**I CAN'T!**_"

Alan's hands ripped from the grasp of his uncle and friend, but instead of all panic and chaos beginning, a breath hitched abruptly in his throat. His lungs burned, everything inside of him burned, and he was melting from within. Alan's hand was shaky, unstable as he held a death grip on the nearest hold next to him. Horace took hold of his nephew's hand, gripping his nephew's hand just as hard. It was only moments later, when everything seemed to stop. The shaking was over, the fire lapping within the pits of his stomach were no longer felt. That is, a numb pain lingered within his bones, and near his chest a warm heat emanated, not an ice cold torture. His ears had block out everything that was left to hear, and before his eyes rolled back within his head, Horace was the last face that he saw.

-x-

The continuous beep the heart monitor was an endless drone in his ears. Oliver sat silently besides Skylar, her just recovered form, pale and weak from her recent encasement in ice. As Skylar laid silently besides him, Oliver couldn't help thinking that everything was all Kaz's fault. Despite the pain that had now taken overcharge too much of his body, anger would always find its way into his cold veins, and heat them up with ferocious thoughts. Oliver slouched into the hard chair, thoughts always tiring him out to some degree.

Oliver heaved a heavy sigh, eyes locking with the faded tiles of the floor. His chest ached, and there a frozen ball of ice was placed. It laid heavily on his beeping heart, making his sadness all the more vivid. He was tired, worn out. Everything was just too much for some normo like him to handle.

Especially, when you must handle it all alone.

A sad tear trickled down his cheek, and Oliver let it run free. For now, all he could possibly do was cry. He hated it. Hated how it was all practically hopeless, how everything was being destroyed with no way of prevention. Harshly the tear was wiped away, Oliver's hand coming down hard on his lap. But his harsh actions only caused more tears to rush out of his unguarded eyes and with the thought of losing his best friend finally settling on him, Oliver closed his eyes and cried.


	11. XI: Coldstare, Scorch, and Catastrophe

Chapter 11: Coldstare, Scorch, and Catastrophe

_Written by Croc9400_

Jordan woke up sweating. She was in a small room inside The Domain. There was a door on the right side of the room, and she ran to it. She peered out the window on the door, and into the hallway. A temperature gauge on the opposite wall told her it was nearly 115 degrees in the room. She craned her neck to see down the hallway. In one direction she saw a wall, in the other she saw a boy with now completely snow white hair in a blue costume.

It all came flooding back to her. What had happened in the courtyard, with Wallace and Clyde, with _Kaz_. That was Kaz. She glanced down at her chest to see the iceball still floating in front of her heart. She put her fingers on it, and her arm instantly began encasing itself in ice. Jordan shrieked as the ice traveled onto her torso, and over her entire body.

Moments later all the ice flew from her body, including the ball in front of her heart. She had cooled down significantly, but it only lasted for a short while. Within an instant she began heating up again, and within the hour her temperature was back up. Then the door opened. Wallace and Clyde walked in. She immediately backed up, placing her hands against the wall. Wallace held up a lighter, and Clyde a cup of hot chocolate, and a small cup filled with something Jordan didn't recognize.

"Come here, Jordan," Wallace said. Jordan shook her head. They began backing her into a corner, when the door opened.

"You guys may want to know," Kaz said, "I had half the Dyad in my pocket when it happened. I also took two sips,"

Jordan looked between the two brothers and met Kaz's eye. His eyes were a deep blue, almost unnatural. Which was odd. If she remembered correctly, in the courtyard, his eyes were black. Kaz held her gaze for a brief moment before reaching for the doorknob to close the door.

"Kaz," Wallace said, "stay"

Kaz walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He stood in between Wallace and Clyde. Clyde handed Kaz both cups he had in his hands. Then he grabbed both of Jordan's wrists, and forced her palms opened.

"What are you going to do?" Jordan asked. No one answered as Wallace removed the Dyad from his pocket, and placed it in Jordan's hand. Kaz took the cup of stuff Jordan didn't recognize and dumped it into her other hand. He then moved to the side of her opposite of Clyde, and held the cup close to her mouth Wallace opened the lighter, and lit it.

"Kaz..." Jordan said. Wallace touched the flame to her hand, and she screamed when it came into contact. Kaz dumped some of the hot chocolate into her mouth, and she had to swallow it. It wasn't awful. Then another sip came, and this time it burned her throat almost worse than her hand. She began getting dizzy, and soon the Dyad pulsed, and she collapsed.

Wallace picked up the Dyad, and the three of them left the room.

When Jordan woke up, she was still still in the room, but it was cooler. There were gloves on her hands, and she wondered why. She stood up, and remembered her burning hand. She took the glove off, and looked at it. There was an awful burn there, but she felt no pain. She placed her hand on the wall. She felt nothing, but smoldering embers surrounded her hand. She jumped back. She took the other glove off, and tried it again. Smoldering embers surrounded that hand as well. She panicked as her head began getting fuzzy.

Soon she remembered nothing. That's when Wallace came into the room carrying a pile of clothes.

"Change and then come out," he said. She could only nod. She felt so strange. She still had her own free thought, but there was a foreign invader in her head controlling everything she did and said. Every decision she made, and step she took. None of it was her. Wallace closed the door and left. Jordan changed.

Her costume was exactly identical to Kaz's. The only differences were that it was cut for a woman, and the colors were various shades of red and orange. She pulled her mask on, and put her hair in one side braid. She put her hood up, and exited the room.

She walked into the main room of The Domain. There Kaz, Wallace, and Clyde stood. Jordan stepped out into the circle. Wallace brought her the Dyad.

"Melt this ice," he said. Jordan didn't know how, but she knew if she did it would be bad. Without her telling herself, her hand reached for the Dyad, and took it. She lit a fire in her hand that began melting the ice. Soon the Dyad was bare, and Wallace took it greedily.

Jordan felt like the shell of a human turned into a robot as she watched Wallace walk over to Clyde. Wallace held the Dyad between his thumb and forefinger, and offered it up to his brother. Clyde took it, and the two were slowly brought together. Jordan glanced over at Kaz. At least she had control of where she looked. Kaz had the same expression of his face that she had, except he wasn't looking at her. She wondered if he had free thought, and if he did, what he was thinking about.

She glanced back over at Wallace and Clyde, who absolutely were not Wallace and Clyde anymore. They were one being. Kaz was on one knee. One arm bent in front of him, and the other behind. Jordan got down in the same position.

"What should we do now," Catastrophe asked himself. Then he realized he was one person, and could decide for himself. Jordan looked at this crazy being. It looked like someone straight out of a comic book. Jordan had never seen anything like it, but the foreign invader inside her head convinced her it was someone named Catastrophe.

"Coldstare," he looked at Kaz. He smiled evilly.

"Scorch," he looked at Jordan. She smiled evilly as well.

Follow me," Catastrophe said. Kaz and Jordan both sprang to her feet. He began walking towards the door. Kaz walked after him, and Jordan followed him. Kaz reached forward and grabbed the Dyad from Catastrophe's pocket. Jordan smiled as Kaz pocketed the Dyad. Catastrophe held the door, and stopped Kaz. He inserted a needle full of blue liquid into the boy's neck. Kaz's eyes turned black, and they began going back to their blue shade faster than they had previously. Jordan's eyes were still black, and there were very few red streaks in her hair.

"Lead us to Mighty Med," Catastrophe told him.

Oliver sat in a closet in the hospital. His face still tear stained. He was watching the normo news on his iPad. Kaz and Jordan had been reported missing, and two people had shown up frozen to death in the courtyard of the marketplace The Domain was in. Oliver did not expect that Kaz would kill his own parents, even if he was being controlled. Now Kaz's eleven siblings were alone, and their brother was out destroying the city.

Soon his iPad flipped to the superhero news, without him telling it to. It was awful, the city was in chaos as three people walked down the street. One was Kaz, and he didn't recognize the other two. One wore an outfit similar to Kaz's but in red, the strands of a braid were visible from under her hood. The other thing was indescribable. The news said they were heading for Mighty Med. Kaz got up. He had to make sure the knife was out of Tecton's back.

He saw Horace in the hallway. It looked as if the older man had been crying.

"It's Catastrophe," Horace said, "he's coming here to kill me,"

"Is the knife out of Tecton's back?" Oliver asked. Horace only nodded.

"Yes. He's fine. But there's no need to get everyone together. I'm going to go to them," Horace said.

"No you're not," Oliver said.

"Yes I am. You can't make that choice for me,"

"Yes I can! You're not going to give yourself up to them! That's my best friend!" Oliver shouted. Then he realized that Horace was grieving, and he calmed his voice, "what happened to Alan, was awful. How it happened was even worse. But right now, we need to do everything we can to get to heal those two under mind control, and stop Catastrophe. We're going to send them on a wild goose chance. Find a superhero who can teleport. I have an idea,"

"Ok. I trust you, Oliver,"

"Thank you," Oliver smiled. Horace offered a weak one back, before limping back to his office. He was feeling well enough to be out of the wheelchair, but not to walk at full speed. Oliver watched him go before walking to the lab. There were scientists working furiously inside.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted. The three scientists in the room looked up. He took a vial out of his pocket, "this is a vial of blood from the person who attacked us yesterday. There is something in his bloodstream that shouldn't be. It's controlling him. Find an antidote. I need two of them. You have an hour, tops,"

Oliver set the vial down on the table, and turned to leave.

"How'd you get the blood?" one of the scientists asked. Oliver turned and took a small contraption out of his pocket. Its sole purpose was to take blood painlessly from a subject. It had a range of ten feet. He placed it on the table.

"I think you designed this," he turned to leave again.

"How do you expect us to work with this little?" another one asked.

"Can't someone here clone things?" Oliver didn't even bother turning around this time. He just continued out the door before anymore questions could be asked. On any other day he would've told them who it was, or helped them find him, but not today. Today, Oliver meant business. He was not stopping until he at least tried for Kaz and the other person, who Oliver assumed to be Jordan. Solar Flare was outside the lab waiting for him. She said nothing. She was just there, knowing she would be needed. She was his only friend who was still normal. Oliver took her hand and leaned on her, and she didn't object. He was still in love with Skylar, but Oliver needed a rock. He needed the support, and both of them knew it. Oliver may have endured the most damage, even though very few of his injuries were physical. The two just stood in silence, knowing what was about to happen would be worse than the last time.


	12. XII: Unconscious Prison

**Chapter 12: Unconscious Prison**

_Written by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER_

A woman's scream was silenced abruptedly by a touch of ice. It's clear blue held such an innocent look that no one would have guessed what would come out of that one drop. Oh, but looks can be so deceiving.

Kaz smirked, his gloved hand returning to its previous position besides his leg.

_STOP! How could you..Why did you…_

Jordan's widened eyes went unnoticed, her face was covered by the mask and Kaz hadn't looked in her direction. The foreign tyrant that had possessed her mind urged her legs to move forward behind Kaz's steps. As she walked passed the woman, Jordan couldn't make her eyes leave the scene of her shivering on the floor, lips turning blue despite the sun in the sky rising to its highest peak.

-x-

Oliver took in a breathing, steadying himself and his disheveled thoughts. Solar Flare let him go without much protest, and quietly gave him a reassuring look. When he stared at her, she gave him a half smile and spoke.

"I know, things don't look good right now, but...We've got to keep trying Oliver. And, we're going to through it. We're going to get Kaz back"

As reassuring as she was, the last spoken sentence threw only fear at his just comforted thoughts. Oliver's eyes widened, squeezed shut and placed his hand on his chest. His hand hovered above the cold ball ice that was placed on top of his heart. It's cold air brushed against the palm of his hand ever so lightly. But Oliver knew its powers.

"We're _never _going to get Kaz back." Oliver looked up from the floor to meet Solar Flare's widened ones. "...Not after all of this" Solar Flare took in a large breath, as if to oppose, but he simply ignored her thoughts, instead retreating a short way down the hallway to Skylar's room. As he walked, the world shuffled about. Everyone was preparing for the worst. Nurses were moving all the patients as they possibly could, gathering supplies. He even walked passed a small group of security guards discussing their plans of attack. Thoughts of hope fluttered into his mind as his ear caught small pieces of plans and actions. But his mind suddenly went blank when he came face to face with a closed wooden door.

Oliver's hand hesitantly turned the knob, after leaving the limb limp there for a few long minutes. He stepped into the room, and was careful to close the door softly behind. He had been talking to her, softly for the few hours he had spent with her. It was proven that although unconscious, one would still be able to hear the voices of their loved ones. It had been quite a while since he heard her voice actually, her laugh. To even see her smile.

"Hey Skylar,"

He stared at the floor, knowing she hadn't awakened.

"...hey…"

Oliver's head shot up from the ground, his eyes locked with Skylar's sleepy ones. "Sk-Skylar" he managed to stuttered as he walked to her side. She looked at him and managed a weak smile. He sat down heavily by her side, and for the first time, in what seemed like a long time, a smile spread across his weary face.

"...you look...different" her voice was so soft, but her eyes seemed to become livelier with each passing second. Just looking at her awake brought new life to him, and Oliver tried a laugh. It instead sounded more like a cough. As he coughed, he suddenly felt a soft squeeze on his hand. He muffled down the last of his coughs, and saw Skylar's left hand holding his, fingers ever so slightly intertwined. _Her hand…_

"How do you, feel?" He needed her honest answer. There was a short pause, one where Skylar's eyes swayed away from Oliver's as if searching for an answer. She blinked, then answered.

"I, can't really move this hand" Skylar let go of Oliver's hand and gently tapped her right shoulder. Oliver stared at her, trying to hide the tears, and his fears.

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

Skylar shook her head slowly, but in the midst of doing that action, she stopped. In silence, she was hit with everything at once.

_Ice_

"_Do you even want to try, powerless mortal?"  
Ice; freezing.  
Suffocation.  
Breaking.  
Shattered.  
Pieces._

"Oliver!"

Skylar sat up strongly in realization. She blinked rapidly, breathing hard. But her eyes stayed lock on the person whom she called before. The blanket that had covered her body slipped, revealing a small stub where her right hand once was. Oliver looked away, tears falling freely. Skylar's lip quivered, as she lifted the rest of the blanket off her body. Her right leg from the knee down was missing, her left leg felt cold and rigid.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Skylar let her eyes drift away from what was left of herself to meet Oliver's tear stained face. Skylar never cried, it was never a part of her character. But today, she cried, it was silent at first, just water streaming down her face, but then at the sight of her right arm a small cry left her lips.

Disappointment, anger, coursed through her disguised as a rush of new found adrenaline and she pushed herself from the bed, onto her feet, but she felt her body fall just like her frustrated tears. Oliver caught her, his arms holding her far from him though. She struggled in his arms, and after a few short seconds, gave up. Her eyes closed, and she felt her body lean forward, needing support, needing someone, something there for her. It was brief contact between her shoulder and what was supposed to be Oliver's chest, that sent her falling against the bed in pain. Skylar let out a yelp of pain, clutching her shoulder as Oliver backed away, eyes large and frightened like a deer in the headlights.

The young superhero caught her breath, panting slowly returned to normal breathing. But still, the shock in her mind was fresh and she stared at Oliver, eyes full of confusion. His eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"What….was...that" Skylar managed between breaths. Oliver was leaning on a nearby chair, hand covering something from her view. "...Oliver" her voice begged him to give her something. There was nothing that could be done if she was given no knowledge.

"I….I'm sorry"

"Oliver."

His receding steps were stopped by her voice. It was lined with fear.

-x-

The doors of the working hospital burst open, it's hinges letting go its sturdy hold of the door. Mild chaos broke out, people moving out of the way of the three forms that were stepping in. Jordan found herself attacking unconsciously at innocent people, whereas Kaz did the same on the other side. Catastrophe was in the middle, his deformed face enjoying the pain and suffering of normos. Behind her mask, she could never wash away the images of destruction and pain. The ones that she created.

Shouts and fear were portrayed clearly with the hurried steps that everyone took to escape Catastrophe's possible warth. Jordan's eyes flickered attentively under her mask, and slowly she begun to felt the power, the control over her own self.

The serum must be wearing off.

But for some reason, her gut told her to go along with it. That if she attacked the two most dangerous villains right then and now, there would be no good that came with it. Besides, she knew that Kaz was already suspicious of her. She wasn't walking as rigidly as before, and she looked around much too often for a person being mind controlled.

Jordan took in a nervous breath when her steps froze and her eyes suddenly locked with those of Kaz's on the other side of the room. Held in his grip the collar of a little boy. Jordan saw the air escape quickly from his lips, just for a moment. Her eyes were fully looking at Kaz.

_Please...Come back._


	13. XIII: Seperation

**Chapter 13: Separation **

_Written by: Croc9400_

_**Note: there was a mix up with the previous two chapters and when they were posted. Coldstare, Scorch, and Catastrophe is chapter 11(XI), and Unconscious Prison is chapter 12(XII)**_

Kaz held the little boy's collar tighter than he should be. The boy was crying. Giant tears rolling down his chubby face. Jordan heard a woman screaming somewhere, she assumed that it was the boy's mother. Jordan did everything she could to restrain herself; to keep herself from pulling the boy from Kaz's grasp. But she couldn't. She was the only one who could stop them, for she was the only one who knew where the Dyad was, and if she gave herself up, she could be killed, or even worse, possessed again and forced to kill other people.

She hated Kaz right now. Killing came so easily to him. She wondered if it hurt him deep down. That maybe if he did wake up, would he regret what he's done? Would he know what he's done? She looked at him again, his eyes their unnatural shade of blue. Even if he was ever able to feel sorry about what he has done, no one would ever forgive him. Especially not after what he was about to do.

A small ball of ice formed in Kaz's hand. He placed it against the boy's chest, and pressed it into his body. The boy screamed as Kaz dropped him to the ground. The woman's screams grew louder. Kaz left the boy to die. It took every ounce of energy and control Jordan had to do absolutely nothing. Tears were forming in her now orange eyes, and she quickly blinked them away. If either Kaz or Catastrophe saw her it would be the end. She focused her energy on keeping her breathing normal, and only that.

Kaz walked over to the closet and opened the door. He pulled the plunger, and the wall panel came up. He began rearranging the squares. Jordan watched in awe. The wall the panel was on opened, and there was a set of doors in front of them. Kaz walked up to it, and Catastrophe followed. Jordan was close behind.

"If we don't come out victorious," Catastrophe said, "you both will wish you've never been born,"

Jordan glanced over at Kaz, and she thought she saw a bit of fear settle in on his face. Would he really kill them, after he just created them? She didn't know, for she didn't know him.

There was one way Catastrophe was banking on knowing if either Kaz or Jordan's mind control was wearing off. If one of them lost it, they wouldn't be able to control their powers. There would either be frost or embers everywhere they touched their bare skin too.

"They are most likely waiting for us on the other side of this door," Catastrophe said, "now lets show them what real power is,"

Catastrophe kicked the and Jordan went in first. Kaz threw ice in the direction on everyone on the left side of the room, while Jordan threw fire at everyone on the right. She hated seeing the people suffering, but she had to do it. Within minutes they had either killed or captured everyone in the main room of the hospital.

"Find me Horace Diaz, and kill anyone you see along the way," Catastrophe said. Kaz and Jordan both obeyed, walking into the back of the hospital. Kaz seemed to know his way around better than Jordan did, so she followed his lead.

"Kaz," her voice cracked. She was nervous. She didn't know if she had just given herself up or not, but she was willing to take the risk.

"What," he said coldly. His voice was as sharp as ice.

"Why are yo...we doing this?"

"What choice do we have?" he asked.

"Everyone has a choice," she said. Kaz stopped walking, and turned. He stared her right in the eye.

"I don't," he said, and froze her feet to the ground. He froze her neck to the wall, and her hands to her knees, "Catastrophe wouldn't want me to kill you, as much as I think he would like me to. Good luck getting out of this mess. He should be back here soon,"

Kaz walked away. He was smart to freeze her hands to her knees. If she tried to melt the ice, she would burn through her own legs. Then she'd surely be dead, along with the rest of the world. She was already dead, but at least she could try and save the world.

Kaz came up on Horace's office. He kicked the door opened. Inside, was Oliver and Horace. Both sat frozen in fear. Kaz slowly strode into the office. He walked right past Oliver, not even glancing at him. Kaz grabbed Horace by the collar, and walked him out of the room.

Oliver exhaled when he could no longer hear footsteps. Kaz hadn't killed him, even though he had heard Catastrophe give the order to kill anyone who wasn't Horace. Maybe somewhere deep inside, Kaz remembered him.

He had to help. He got up and ran out of the office, he ran down the hall until he came upon Jordan. He took a step back, and looked at her confused.

"You've gotta help me," she said when she heard his footsteps, "I know how to stop him!"

"How can I trust you?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver?" she asked. Oliver took a step closer, and pushed the hood off her head. Her braided hair was now orange, and matched her eyes.

"Jordan?" Oliver said, "oh my god..."

"Kaz is under mind control. I was, but mine wore off or something. He found out and left me like this! I can't free myself with burning holes through my legs,"

"Ok...ok...let me think,"

"Well think fast because they are going to kill that dude,"

"Kill him? Who?"

"I don't know who he is! Some guy named Horace Diaz,"

"Oh god. Ok," he said, "I'll be right back,"

Oliver ran down the hall. Jordan closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. The last thing she needed was to accidentally shoot fire through her returned moments later with two buckets of water.

"Ok. Try to only light the top of your hands on fire," he told her

"Ok. But before I do, how do you know I have powers?" she asked.

"I saw it on the news for superheroes,"

"The news for _what_?!" she asked.

"I'll explain everything when this is all over...if we live,"

"_If _we live," she said. Then closed her eyes. She envisioned the tops of her hands catching on fire, and melting the ice.

"That's great, Jordan. Awesome," Oliver said. Jordan opened her eyes. The ice above her hands was gone, "can you pull your hands out?"

Jordan pulled at her hand. It was frozen down tight. She warmed them a little bit, and they came off. She quickly melted the ice around her neck and feet.

"Ok. Where is Catastrophe?" Oliver asked.

"Who?"

"The guy with the big ugly nose. The one who took control of you and probably created you,"

"Oh him. In that main entrance room. And he's Wallace and Clyde. They combined this thing, I think they said the Dyad of Nebulon, and they became Catastrophe or whatever,"

"Ok. We need to find the Dyad. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I do," Jordan said, "you've gotta lead me to that main room,"

"I can do that," Oliver started running, Jordan ran after him. When they arrived, Horace was facing away from them. Kaz and Catastrophe were looking at him. Thankfully, neither of them were looking across the room when they ran in front of the door. They hid behind the wall.

"We need to get into his line of sight," Jordan said, "I can tell him where they Dyad is, and we can find some way to destroy it,"

"Horace has split it once before," Oliver said, "he just needs to know where it is. Follow me,"

Oliver led Jordan to a staircase. They ran up four flights of stairs before they made it to where they needed to be. A room with one wall that was entirely a window. Oliver ran over to it, and looked down. Jordan followed. Below was the main room. They were now in Horace's line of sight. Oliver waved his arms madly, then dove out of the way. Horace saw him just before he dove. Catastrophe turned and saw the end of Jordan's cape as she ran out of the view of the window.

"Was that...?" Catastrophe began.

"Scorch," Kaz said, "I'll get her,"

"No," Catastrophe yelled, "you stay here with him. I'll deal with her,"

Catastrophe left the room. Jordan and Oliver walked back out in front of the window. Horace glanced up at them. Jordan made a circle with her hands and mouthed 'DYAD', she pointed to Kaz, and then to her own back pocket. Horace bit his lip, reached around Kaz, and pulled the Dyad of Nebulon out of his pocket. Horace mumbled something and pulled the Dyad apart just as the upper door burst open. Wallace and Clyde fell into the room. Jordan and Oliver smiled. They both looked down into the courtyard, expecting to see Kaz freed, but he wasn't. He was holding Horace by the throat.


	14. XIV: Hanging by a Thread

**Chapter 14: Hanging by a Thread**

_Written by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER_

"_HORACE!"_

Oliver's voice echoed across the courtyard, he an endless abyss away from his captured friend. Kaz's back was turned to him, but he heard loud and clear. A smirk spread across his face, barely noticed as it was obscured by the mask that he wore. Kaz's gloved hand on Horace's throat only tightened, and the doctor struggled in his grasp, clawing helplessly at Kaz's hands.

"Shoot at Kaz from behind, you have a clear shot!" Oliver begged Jordan.

"I...Oliver, I don't want to hurt him." Jordan said, the pain of killing people pouring into her thoughts, straining her nerves.

"Jordan, you're our only hope. Kaz isn't going to feel a thing. Just do it!"

Her whole arm blazed red at Oliver's command, and she instantly felt a surge of heat travel from the center of her chest and to her right arm. Fire burst through her open palm, directly aimed at Kaz's turned back. The flames lapped and tumbled onto Kaz.

But he was quicker, and before the flames met his cape, Kaz had put his free hand behind him, creating a soft ice shield, in hope of protecting him from the flames. One hand wasn't enough, and Kaz was forced to drop Horace, who fell to the floor in a heap gasping for air. Kaz focused on his ice shield, pushing all his might into making the ice thicker. Jordan's powers however became a stronger force as she found how to control it, to use it. Her flames were fueled by all she had been through, all that she had created along with destroyed. Her flames burned brightly to avenge those that had been brutally ended by she, and Kaz.

The ice wasn't enough, and what was just a small crack in his shield grew in size. It burst open before Kaz could mend it, and red met his mask. Kaz dropped to the floor, letting out a scream of agony. His right hand slapped onto his face as he tried to put out the fire. Unintentionally he created a ice force, a clear bubble, around his body, muffling out all sound. Kaz's quickened breaths soon calmed and became long drawn heaves.

The fires stopped, and Jordan fell to her knees, exhausted. Her arms were shaking and her breaths were uneven. She looked up at Oliver, but he didn't meet her gaze, his eyes were focused on something else further away.

Kaz stood up, the protective ice dissolving into cold icy mist. Kaz looked up and his blue eyes stared directly into Oliver's widened ones, lined with fear. The mist lowered itself, lingering only around his feet as Kaz pulled the mask away from his face. When it was off, Kaz was greeted with the pleasant surprise of breathing fresh air. He had actually forgotten how that tasted like.

Oliver and Jordan shared a quickened gasp. Kaz appearance in his cape and clothes was already difficult for anyone to distinguish, but his once brown hair was ice blue at the tip, paper white from the roots up, his skin inhumanely pale. His eyes were blue and grey tinted, evil lurking behind his sharp orbs. And he had a burn.

On the right side of his face, laid a burn. It stretched from just besides his nose, to his cheek bones, taking up most of his cheek. It was swollen, dark red and ugly purple. Kaz's eyes locked with Oliver's and instead of ice coldness, Kaz's eyes burned with fiery instead.

It was a moment later that Kaz lifted his hand into the air, his gloved hand grabbing at nothingness, but Oliver's shirt collar wrinkled, choking him. The boy's form was lifted quickly, brought forth to Kaz by his telekinesis. Kaz slammed Oliver's back into the wall, knocking all air that was ever in him, out. Oliver coughed, feeling a numbing pain along his spine. He tried to avoid Kaz's eyes, but some force lifted his face up harshly. Kaz was closer than before, and Oliver could barely manage to gulp.

"I want you to look at me, as I kill you."

"K-Kaz, th-is isn't you" Oliver croaked, all air leaking out of his lungs. Kaz shook his head, a small unnoticeable smile faintly appeared upon his face, but disappeared, as he locked eyes with his best friend.

"You don't really know me then, do you Oliver?"

Oliver opened his mouth, but a pained groaned escaped instead of words. Kaz was playing with the ice ball that hovered above his heart. Oliver screamed, feeling the icy cold spread along his veins. His own body heat was being muffled. Words and thoughts laid unheard within his mind, and all Oliver saw were the blue tinted eyes that stayed locked with his fearful dark brown orbs. The world began to lose sound, everything distancing itself from his line of vision. But Oliver still heard it, the loud mock laughter that he became familiar with when he was once a victim of embarrassment at school.

Oliver tasted it then, the vivid taste of iron upon his blue lips. His eyes lost its focus upon the world, everything going blurr and becoming unreal. The person's face in front of him was just a stranger. Face unclear as every forgotten memory. He felt his light body collapsed to the floor, and the world looked tilted. Oddly enough he felt no pain.

A name escaped his lips faster than his thoughts could process it.

"_Oliver?_" Kaz whispered. He blinked sure that he just saw Oliver in front of him. His gaze fell to the ground and soon followed his body, collapsed within shocked sobs.

"**OLIVER!**" Kaz screamed, tears rushing out of his eyes and filling endlessly. He was besides his unconscious best friend, shaking his shoulder rapidly. He continued to shout that one name into the boy's face, yet his eyes remained closed. Kaz was pushed off, and everything went by him faster than he could comprehend. Horace's back was to him, his form covering much of Oliver's. He felt a restraining arm on his shoulders and glanced back just to see a fire colored orange braid and the simple eyes that reminded him of someone familiar. His was still confused, but he was dwelling in pain as he looked at his best friend's dying form.

"What...what happened?" he questioned, voice in a soft unsure whisper.

"You."


	15. XV: Broken Ties

**Chapter 15: Broken Ties**

_Written by: Croc9400_

"What do you mean 'I' happened?!" Kaz yelled, "what happened?!"

"You use your ice! You...you killed him,"

"What?! Why?!"

"It wasn't you, Kaz, You were under mind control! Catastrophe..."

"Catastrophe," Kaz's eyes narrowed. He glanced around and saw Wallace and Clyde sneaking towards the door. Kaz took off running towards them, but Jordan thrust her hand out and created a ring of fire around him. Kaz began freezing it, but Jordan made it to him before he escape. She ran through the fire, and put a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around.

"This won't make things any better," she said.

"Who are you?!" Kaz asked. She took off her mask, "Jordan?"

She nodded. Then Kaz looked back at Wallace and Clyde.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he yelled, and went to take off towards them again, but Jordan held him back.

"Oh how the mighty med have fallen," Clyde laughed. Then the two of them ran for the door. Kaz grunted trying to get away from Jordan, but it was no use. Kaz ran back to Oliver, but Horace got in his way. His eyes were red and puffy, his features dulled; it looked like he had slept in days. Kaz had never seen the chief of staff like this. Ever.

"You are not going anywhere near him," Horace said sternly, "you. Take him to mighty max,"

"NO!" Kaz yelled as a guard grabbed his arm, "NO!"

He struggled, but no one was letting go anytime soon. He had tears in his eyes.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kaz flung his arms out. The guard flew back, and ice stuck him to the nearest wall. He had one arm free. He began swinging it rapidly, trying to break the ice with amazing strength, but it was no use. The ice was too strong. Kaz ran back over to his best friend. His best friend who was now dead. He pushed Horace out of the way, and knelt down next to his friend. Tears were running down his cheeks, and his lip was quivering.

He reached out his trembling hands and placed them on his best friend's face. He sobbed and slowly closed his eyes. Horace once again tried to pull him away. This threw Kaz over the edge.

"KILL ME!" he shouted, "KILL ME, JORDAN! KILL ME!"

"No, Kaz. I'm not gonna do that," she said, tears now in her eyes.

"KILL ME!" he screamed, then collapsed on the ground, "please," he begged, looking up at her. She walked up to him, and took his face in her hands, and kissed him. He didn't kiss back. He expected she was killing him. But she wasn't. He pulled away from her.

"KILL ME, JORDAN!" he yelled, forming an ice ball in his hand, "I'm begging you! Kill me!"

"Kaz," Horace said softly. Kaz ignored him, "Kaz!"

"What!?" he turned and threatened to fling the ball.

"I can fix this,"

"How?! _I_ did it! It can't be undone! I've tried!" Kaz yelled, letting the ball dissolve in his hand. Horace walked over to Oliver. He raised his hands above his head, and began chanting. Kaz watched from close by; Jordan's hand on his shoulder to keep him still. Then Horace stopped. After an antagonizing moment of waiting, Oliver woke up, gasping for air.

Kaz almost laughed he was so happy. He sniffled, and wiped the remaining tears off his face. Oliver was alive! He was about to die, but then Oliver came back. All the suicidal thoughts were immediately flushed from his brain as he began moving towards his best friend. Oliver moved his hand slightly under the nearest bed. When Kaz was close, he pulled an energy pistol from under it and shot Kaz in the chest.

_**END**_

_**Find out what happens next in the sequel, "Past Ties", which will be posted soon**_


	16. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

**Hey guys! The sequel to this story, Past Ties has now been posted! To get you guys excited, here's a little preview. **

He had known the cold choking hands of death, and watched before his eyes as life dripped away from him, out of his grasp. He felt the darkest, and most aching pains of them all. And to be killed by the one person that mattered to you, it was too much. So in the first moments when you return to life again, a sane person wouldn't expect to see the smiling face of your murderer, coming closer to you with each step. No one, could blame the boy for his taken actions. The fear that he felt in his first moment of life was the reason that his friend laid limp on his back, body sprawled out and motionless upon the courtyard.


End file.
